<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Healing Start by DanyIsMyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113615">Let The Healing Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen'>DanyIsMyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Violence, mentions of rape and abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You found out what Ramsay did to your lady.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Reader, Sansa Stark/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let The Healing Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were finally free from Cersei’s claws. You rode to the Eyrie, you hoped your northerner lady was there. After she escaped the capital things were different, you felt a big hole in your heart because of her absence. You needed to go after her, and that’s what you did once you got the chance. </p><p>You seemed to arrive at the same time. Thanks the gods. You just learned Lady Lysa Arryn committed suicide. His little son Robin, the new Lord of the Vale. </p><p>“Sansa?” You saw her dismounting her horse. She was wearing a beautiful dress you were pretty sure she embroidered it herself. A wolf on the top of it. Her hair was on a braid. </p><p>“Y/N... what are you doing here?” She asked while you wrapped your arms around her.</p><p>“I came to the Vale, escaping from my mother. I wanted to find you. I thought this was the place where you might be. I wasn’t aware your aunt was dead. Since you left King’s Landing it doesn’t feel like home to me. I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you.” You explained.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too. I’m so glad to see you.” Her eyes looked quite weary.</p><p>“What happened?” You didn’t demand an explanation for fleeing after your brother’s wedding. At least not now.</p><p>“A bastard, Ramsay Bolton. He took Winterfell. Jon is going to fight him. Along with the Wildlings and other houses that joined us. He has Rickon. Lord Baelish promised to bring the Knight’s of the Vale to our aid.”</p><p>“They will win. But what’s wrong? After all these years I can still tell when something is bothering you.” </p><p>“There is a history. Between Ramsay and I.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You married him?”</p><p>“Yes. Littlefinger said it was my best chance to take my home back. I... he-he raped me, several times. Every night he beat me. He cut me. It was a living hell. Maybe even worse than Joffrey.” Your blood started boiling. She had a blank expression on her face. Your heart was shattering. You held back the tears.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” The beads falling on your cheeks. She kissed your hand.</p><p>“It’s over now.” You are going to make him pay.</p><p>After you arrived at the battlefield they were losing, Jon’s men. But with the reinforcements, the Bolton army was crashed. The sadist sycophant tried to retreat back to the gates of Winterfell.</p><p>“He won’t hide!” You yelled. Sansa grabbed your leg before you chased after him.</p><p>“Y/N, be careful!”</p><p>“I’ll fucking kill him. I swear it to the old gods and new.” Your anger was clearly visible.</p><p>“I have something planned for him.”</p><p>“First I will hurt him really bad.” </p><p>He tried to shot you with his bow, too slow you thought, you picked a sword from the ground and nailed it on his right arm.</p><p>“Who are you? You must be a southerner whore. What did you lose up North?” He had a taunting smile. </p><p>“Oh, you are just to find out who I am.” It’s all you said. He bitterly laughed.</p><p>“I’m not afraid of a little girl.”</p><p>“You should be.” </p><p>“This is for beating her!” You threw the first punch on his eye.</p><p>“This is for abusing her!” The second one on his mouth.</p><p>“This is for psychologically tortured her!” The third on his nose.</p><p>“This is for raping her and make Theon Greyjoy watch!” The fourth was a kick on his manhood.</p><p>“And this is for killing her little brother!”You whipped his head on the floor using all the strength you had.</p><p>“You are nothing, you will die and there’s nothing that will save you.” </p><p>He didn’t look like himself anymore. He was mangled and covered in blood. Broken teeth and a broken nose. You didn’t bother using a weapon, just your bare hands, you wanted to strangle him but you must respect Sansa's choice.</p><p>“You are her bastard lover, aren’t you? The one that fucked her in King’s Landing. I’ve heard stories about the deviant princess. The Kingslayer didn’t though you how to properly make a woman come? Don’t worry, I already made her feel like one” You were to end his miserable life but Jon intervened.</p><p>“Sansa wants him alive, my lady.” You shut your eyes before walking away from him.</p><p>She decided to let his own hounds eat him. Tearing apart every piece of him. The next months passed so quickly. You rebuilt your relationship. You didn’t even let Littlefinger came to close to manipulate her. </p><p>“You are safe now, I will always watch over you.“ You pressed your forehead against hers.</p><p>“I promise I will never leave you.” She sealed that with an insurance kiss. You lingered it too much, you were craving to taste her lips. You took a step back to see if this was what she wanted. “You could never hurt me Y/N. I still have those painful memories but I try to see through them. I am home since the first time I saw you again.” You know it will take time for her to fully get over the past, to heal, but you were willing to wait, not to pressure her into anything that might make her feel uncomfortable, she’s always been your light, your hope, the love of your life. You were certain that’s what you meant for her too. Harder times are coming, now you were together and nothing will divide the two of you, not this time around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>